Love story
by sophie.f.mcdonald
Summary: Has Boomer really been hanging with Bubbles? Are Buttercup and Butch falling for each other? And is Brick going to work with him to stop it? Find out.


Chapter 1: Betrail.

"ARRRGH!" Brick screamed. "What's the problem Brick!? You keep on missing me" Blossom taunted. Brick shot again but missed and screamed in anger again. Meanwhile, Buttercup was having trouble to attack Butch. "STOP SHIELDING!" She cried but whenever she went to attack Butch would smirk and shield, just for the fact he wanted to annoy her. "Blossom!" Blossom turned round, it was Buttercup. "Lets leave these jerks, they're not worth it"

Blossom nodded and they flew off."WIMPS!" Shouted Brick. Butch flew over to him. "You seen Boomer?" Butch asked. Brick shook his head. He said they should get 'home' too being as they had a rough day fighting the 'powderfluff girls'. They went back to their place, and Boomer was there. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" Brick demanded. "Out"

"Out where?"

"Townsville Park"

"What for?"

"To hang"

"With who?"

"Oh no one"

Brick demanded to know who. Boomer smirked as he arranged some flowers. Brick knocked them out of his hands. "WHO!?" Brick shouted. Boomer then replied very slowly and clearly. "Bubbles" before turning round to get the flowers.

Brick's mouth dropped, Butch's did aswell. "YOU..WERE WITH HER!?" Butch asked

"That stupid, wimpy, lame crybaby!" Brick said. Boomer nodded, disgusted by what Brick said about her, but he rolled with it. Brick's face went red with anger. "So your telling you ditched your own family for one of our WORST ENEMY'S!" Boomer nodded, a faint smile on his face. Brick screamed. Butch went to hide. Boomer, stood there, as if no one was there. Brick then shouted, "GET OOOOOOUUUUTTTTT!" Boomer took the flowers and exited, as if he didn't care. Brick was puffing and panting. He looked at Butch hiding. "Stop hiding you wimp, get up and go do something useful" Butch left the room.

The girls were having the same problem. "NO WAY!"...But they dealt with it far more easier. "Although your worst enemy's that's kinda cute." Buttercup wasn't dealing with it so good though. There was a knock on the door. It was Boomer. Bubble popped out the window and saw he had a sack. BUbhle flew down to him and asked. Boomer told her the whole situation. "You poor thing." Bubbles said he should live with her. At first he denied but then she insisted so he did. Buttercup realised he was staying. "If he's staying I'm going!" Buttercup shouted. "Great!" Bubbles said, "Now you have a bed!" Buttercup felt kind of upset, her sister was ditching her for a boy who was supposed to be her worst enemy. Buttercup secretly in the night took her belonging and left. She couldn't be bothered to use her superpowers, even if it rained. She found a dark alleyway, she had brought her torch she searched then saw someone both of them screamed. "AAAAAAAAH!" Buttercup dropped her torch. "HEY YOU!" She shouted. The figure ran off. "Hey wait" she couldn't keep up with them. *puff...pant* went Buttercup. The figure came out, they'd had a flashlight too, he/she hadn't dropped it. They shone it on Buttercup. "Buttercup!?" Buttercup recognised his voice. It was obviously a boy. The. He shone it on himself, so Buttercup knew who he was. "Butch?..."

He nodded his head. Buttercup punched him. "OW!" Butch wailed, "WHAT THE HAY!?" Buttercup smirked. Butch pushed her off him. Buttercup explained why she was there. Butch said he couldn't bear with Bricks anger no more.

"Bricks anger?.." Buttercup asked, very concern.

"Yeah, he's mad Boomer would pick his enemy over him"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Buttercup was very curious. "Should we see him?" She asked. Butch frantically shook his head. "Hell no!"

Buttercup nodded, maybe she shouldn't have asked. *it was a stupid question anyway, who would go to him in that state!?* she thought.

Meanwhile, Boomer was making himself at home. "Wow this is comfy"

"I know it's made of..." Bubbles was cut off with a loud "ARGHHHHHHHHHH"

Butch and BC heard too. "That was Brick" Butch said. The two of them rushed off. They opened the door. All they could find was Bricks hat. Covered in what could have been...blood...

...There was silence in the room, then Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer came into the room. They saw his hat. "Is that blood?" Asked Boomer curiously. They thought.

Meanwhile Brick was with Him. "Are you saying?"Him asked

"Yes, we've lost Boomer"

"And Butch"

"I believe so"

Him smashed one of the TV's next to him. He screamed, "those powerpuff girls took my boys"

"Nearly all of them"

"AHHH Brick! I have a plan."

(Dun dun duuuuuuuun XD)

All of them were in complete shock. Blossom ran off. "What's up with heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Buttercup smirked. "Oh I know..."

"What!" Bubbles said

Buttercup smirked and walked off, Butch following her.

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other, a concerned look on each others faces

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
